Storm E. Packs Her Bags
Storm E. Packs Her Bags is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 1 of the Netflix Series. About Storm E. is preparing to leave, but is everyone too busy to care? Summary The girls gather around the town center as Ace sets up the town statue. Dot notices that something is missing but Jewel ignores her. Storm E. looks from her van and sees bird where she talks to her as her packs up her stuff, and realizes that she has mementos from the girls items that has in her house. She then, tells bird that she is going to give the items back to each of them in person. Storm E. first goes to Spot, who was currently hanging up banners and streamers. Storm E. then walks in with a box of items, and when she reaches her box to give Spot back her pen, she trips of the stage into the floor. Storm E. looks up and sees she is gone, concluding what Spot is mad at her about the previous incidents and doesn't want to be around her. Storm E. walks away, while Spot gets up dizzy and ask her pet Zebra "Why is the ground moving" as she faints. The scene cuts to Ace putting nails in the statue with Jewel around him trying to court him. Ace looks at Jewel and ask her to grab a drill. Jewel then, pulls out many items that are not drills; money looks oddly at her, and soon shows her the drill where Jewel looks at him smiling and feeling proud. Storm E. comes in with the box and tries to talk to Jewel but Ace's drill is too loud. She stutters for while then mumble that she should come back later and sighs. Jewel notices Storm E. walking away, asks Monkey where she is going and ask herself where is her pet Cat. Storm E. continues to try and goes to Rosy's hospital. There she gives her back the bandages and remembers when both sang. Storm E. starts to talk about how she liked i, but gets distracted by a loud noise that Rosy's pet Bear made, where Storm E. grabs her box and sighs. Storm E. tries again with Jewel and goes to her salon where she is pacing around looking for her cat. Storm E. takes out a notebook, and reminds her of the song they composed together. Jewel interrupts her and asked once more if she had seen cat. Storm E. tries to continue talking about the song but Jewel does not pay attention, she then runs out searching for cat while Storm E. shouts at her that she was leaving the town. Meanwhile, Crumbs gives Spot jelly cakes and tells her not to overwhelm Storm E. and when the last was going to return the pen and tray to Spot and Crumbs respectively. Suddenly Spot drops the stage banner and Crumbs pays more attention to her cakes, so both girls abruptly withdrew from the conversation. So, Storm E. does not have the oportunity to tell them that she is moving out of the town. Storm E. goes with Dot's jar to the observatory, where she tells her that Lalaloopsyland is beginning to be her home. Dot tells her that she wants to find answers and suggests her to stay in Lalaloopsyland. In the town square, Forest made a suit case for Storm E.'s guitar as a casual gift, but he did not know that she wants to leave Lalaloopsyland. When Ace reveals the statue, Storm E. becomes sad because there are no things on it that represents her. Storm E. then goes to her camper trying to leave, but discovers that her cat has not returned and is overwhelmed because she is "stuck" in Lalaloopsyland. Characters *Storm E. Sky *Jewel Sparkles *Spot Splatter Splash *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Dot Starlight *Forest Evergreen *Ace Fender Bender *Sunny Side Up (non-speaking flashback) *Berry Jars 'N' Jam (non-speaking flashback) Locations *Town Square Songs *Find Our Way Home *Team of Two *Friendship is the best dessert *Where Do I Fit In? *It Never Rains But It Pours (Instrumental) Trivia/Goofs *Monkey is referred to as a "he" on the English Audio Description. Gallery es:Storm E. empaca sus maletas Category:Animated Category:Cartoon Category:Episodes Category:Netflix Series